1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of leveling devices, particularly levels used by carpenters and mechanics, and is more particularly related to a method and means for illumination of the leveling indicator in such manner that accurate use may be made in subdued shadowed, or unfavorable lighting conditions. The invention is further directed to such a method and means wherein the entire fluid used for the leveling medium is lighted. The invention is further directed to such a method and means wherein the illumination may be added to existing levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts to provide improved illumination for levels and the like. Many have been reduced to the status of U.S. Patents, and although a great number of such patents have been issued, still none of these inventions has been completely capable of solving the fundamental problem of the carpenter or the mechanic on the job using the level. None of the inventions, even though this is a crowded art, include the method of flooding the level fluid with light so that it literally "glows" in such a manner that there is no reflection to the eye of the user from which false readings may be obtained, and none of the present inventions comprise a simple, removable, yet integrally mounted lighting arrangement. Further, none of the inventions have provided a method and apparatus for the conversion of existing levels to an internally lighted level apparatus. In all of these respects, the present invention is completely unique.